


HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO

by Van_Krausser



Category: The Hunt for Red October (1990)
Genre: Gen, movie!verse, preslash, weekend!promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Puedes confiar en mí, Markasha —dijo Vasily con firmeza—. Sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidieras.</p><p>Si hubiese sido un tiempo más propicio, Ramius hubiese sonreído ante eso. Esta vez, sólo asintió.</p><p>—Bien. Porque eso es precisamente lo que voy a pedirte…</p>
            </blockquote>





	HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el reto Weekend!prompt de la comunidad ficker_time, en Live Journal.  
> http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/2137.html#t17497
> 
> Fic para la categoría 2, PELíCULAS
> 
> Porque en serio. ¿Submarinos nucleares? ¿Rusos hablando en ruso? Y ese leve subtexto que siempre me ha encantado ponerle al señor Sam Neil, porque lo considero sumamente slasheable. ¿o no? Demándenme pues. XDD  
> Además, al mundo le hacen falta más fics en español de esta extraordinaria película.

\- 1 -

Vasha despertó segundos antes de que la alarma del reloj se escuchara, poco antes del amanecer.

No fue un despertar brusco, más tampoco uno tranquilo. No con el nerviosismo que lo tenía un poco tenso desde hacía dos días. La noticia de su transferencia para el medio día, de la Escuela Naval Admiral P.S. Nakhimov a la Escuela Naval Superior Leninskiy:Komsomol Submarine Navigation, no era para menos.

En el momento en que se le había nominado para su nombramiento como Teniente, Vasily Borodin se volvió un alegre manojo de nervios, puesto que su oportunidad para formar parte de la tripulación de uno de los flamantes submarinos nucleares que el Estado proyectaba construir, se hacía realidad con cada día que transcurría.

Fiel a su disciplina, Vasha se levantó e inició su rutina diaria. Arregló su cama, y después de terminar con su atuendo y su presentación personal, posó una rodilla en el piso y se dio a la tarea de fortalecerse en la oración, tal como había aprendido a hacerlo hacía apenas unos pocos años.

No todos los hombres del Ejército lo hacían. De hecho, eran sólo una minoría, encabezados por un hombre respetado y bastante reconocido en el medio de la milicia naval soviética, aunque su origen no fuese ruso, sino lituano. Un hombre reacio y disciplinado a decir basta, y muy piadoso en su muy particular forma de ser. Un hombre que, personalmente, Vasha admiraba y apreciaba demasiado.

El Capitán Marko Aleksandrovich Ramius.

 

 

\- 2 -

Vasily cursaba la última semana del último año de educación en el Naval Institute Admiral F.F. Ushakov Báltico, casi totalmente alejado de su familia debido a sus obligaciones militares, además de la terquedad de su padre, quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo que se enlistara en el cuerpo naval, cuando él deseaba que fuese uno de los más ilustres y renombrados médicos del país.

Sólo en pocas ocasiones hablaba por teléfono con su madre, y la nostalgia lo acompañaba por varias semanas después de ello.

Esa vez no había sido diferente de las anteriores, aunque llevaba el agravante de que sus padres no asistirían a su graduación. Lo único que lo mantenía un poco entusiasmado, era la noticia de que posiblemente conocería a uno de sus héroes dentro de la institución naval, el Capitán Marko Ramius. 

Lo había conocido sólo de nombre, cuando éste se filtraba, entre otros, en pequeños deslices de orgullo o repudio por parte de sus mentores mientras les instruían en la historia de la Armada. Los primeros lo mencionaban a menudo, anteponiendo los recientes acontecimientos que habían dado lugar a la formación del poderoso Estado Militar de la Madre Patria Rusa, y la supremacía que lograrían por sobre los americanos, con hombres como él al frente de sus ejércitos, saliendo victoriosos en esa Guerra Fría que ambas potencias mantenían con gran terquedad. Sus opositores, por el contrario, reprobaban el severo carácter del Capitán, puesto que lo consideraban un loco que intentaba conseguir una utopía.

Acicateado por esa curiosidad que tales historias despertaban, Borodin se esmeró para llegar a conocer a tan singular personaje. Sabía que lograría hacerlo, puesto que debido a su empeño durante su preparación, sería nombrado uno de los más sobresalientes estudiantes de la generación de Primeros Oficiales Navales en la ceremonia de graduación.

Así que, pese a la desilusión que llevaba por parte de su familia, trató de mantenerse tranquilo. Eso, hasta que llegó el día de la ceremonia, y la hora del evento.

Vasily creyó que su corazón se le saldría del pecho justo en ese momento en que el Capitán Ramius colocó en su mano la placa de Servicio y le sonrió con aprobación. Su nerviosismo, sin embargo, no disminuyó la admiración que mostraba hacia su superior, y mientras recibía el reconocimiento, el joven oficial no evitó la enorme sonrisa hacia el hombre que tenía ante sí.

Por supuesto, eso no pasó desapercibido para Ramius, quien además de sus loadas  virtudes dentro de la disciplina militar, era una persona que sabía reconocer el talento de otros. Observó al joven oficial con interés, puesto que su potencial asomaba por cada poro de su piel. Su mirada inteligente y penetrante casi hablaba por sí misma; su forma de dirigirse a sus superiores, a pesar de que era idéntica a la de la mayoría, denotaba algo especial. Y qué decir de su desempeño en el área de conocimientos. Sobrepasaba con creces a sus condiscípulos no sólo en aprendizaje, también en investigación y evaluación. Sin embargo, lo que causó la mayor impresión, fue ese último gesto que recibió de él: la franca y agradecida sonrisa en su rostro. Eso lo llevó a darle un seguimiento especial, puesto que deseaba rodearse de los mejores prospectos para el momento en que los proyectos del nuevo armamento y los submarinos y fragatas de combate se concretasen, y él pudiese figurar en alguno de ellos, incluso ya como Capitán Primero.  

Esa misma tarde, mientras se llevaba a cabo una pequeña celebración para los recién recibidos oficiales, Ramius se acercó a Vasily, planeando la mejor estrategia para interesarlo en sus planes.

El joven se había separado de un grupo de condiscípulos, observando el atardecer por uno de los ventanales del salón de reuniones del Instituto, pensativo. Llevaba en su mano el diploma y la placa, y se encontraba totalmente solo, mientras que la mayoría de los otros jóvenes estaban acompañados por sus familias. Eso no intrigó al Capitán, puesto que muchos de los jóvenes que se comprometían con el Estado en su formación militar eran huérfanos, aunque esa situación había disminuido un poco en los últimos años. Decidió conocer su historia, y apoyarlo, en caso de que fuese necesario.

—Hermosa celebración —comentó Ramius al detenerse a su lado, con la vista hacia el exterior.

Vasily volteó con expresión de sorpresa, más se contuvo de manera admirable.

—Así es, señor —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Lo he visto permanecer solo, señor Borodin, y me preguntaba si su familia… —Ramius guardó silencio cuando el joven bajó la mirada ante sus palabras, y un casi imperceptible suspiro escapó de entre sus labios. Trató de componer las cosas con una disculpa—. Lamento haber sido tan insensible. Creí que…

—Oh, no, señor —Borodin volvió a contener su estado de ánimo, y forzó una sonrisa—. Mi familia está bien, pero no pudieron asistir. Cuestión de distancias, y opiniones. —Ramius ladeó un poco la cabeza sin comprender, a lo que Vasily explicó—: Mi padre deseaba que fuese médico, pero me negué a continuar con la tradición familiar, y eso provocó nuestro distanciamiento.

El oficial superior asintió levemente, en parte, satisfecha su curiosidad.

—Bueno, no es una situación muy agradable, me imagino. Lamento de igual manera mi intromisión en sus asuntos personales. He sido grosero.

Vasily amplió su sonrisa, olvidando su nostalgia. Ese momento era suyo, y no lo desperdiciaría.

—En lo absoluto, señor. Por el contrario, me honra el que esté aquí, conversando conmigo de pleitos familiares sin importancia —Ramius sonrió también, percatándose de su fino sentido del humor. Definitivamente, el muchacho merecía una oportunidad en la cadena de mando.

La conversación a partir de ese punto, fluyó bastante natural. Mientras la confianza crecía entre ellos, el Capitán le hizo varios planteamientos para considerarlo como candidato al equipo de oficiales que estaba buscando. 

Emocionado por encontrarse ante tal oportunidad, el joven casi le confesó que haría todo lo posible para seguir sus pasos, y si continuaba esmerándose, tal vez fuese seleccionado para estar bajo sus órdenes, cuando fuese su tiempo de servir al país en el Cuerpo Naval. Ramius asintió complacido, y lo aconsejó, asegurándole que cuando estuviese listo, él mismo se encargaría de buscarlo e integrarlo a su tripulación, cualquiera que ésta fuese.

Esa tarde, Marko Ramius y Vasily Borodin entablaron una buena amistad, que ni distancias, ni instancias militares rompería.

Al paso de los meses, y permaneciendo ambos en la Academia Naval Almirante Andrei Grechko, sus encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes, dándose pequeños respiros entre tiempos de disciplina y clases, así como reuniones de los altos mandos, para compartir pequeños momentos de conversación y una casi familiar convivencia.

Hasta que Marko Ramius fue requerido para iniciar su entrenamiento como Nauk Kandidat, primeramente logrando su nombramiento como Capitán Primero, puesto que había sido nominado para dirigir el prototipo nuclear denominado Octubre Rojo; uno de los más sofisticados submarinos que la Fuerza Naval Soviética había proyectado. Y para ello, debía retirarse a la Academia Voroshílov del Estado Mayor.

El día anterior a su partida, Ramius invitó a Borodin a casa, a cenar. Deseaba que ese joven que llamara su atención, que despertara una especie de instinto paternal en él, conociera a su esposa. Porque de pronto, Vasha, como lo llamaba afectuosamente, empezaba a formar parte de su vida, de su familia.

Natalia, la esposa del Capitán, lo recibió con gran afecto, dándole también la bienvenida. Vasily tuvo, después de muchos años de nostalgia, una cálida sensación de pertenecer a un nuevamente hogar.

Esa fue la primera vez que convivieron fuera de los muros de cualquier academia, y la primera vez que Borodin llamó a Ramius por su nombre, fuera de la influencia militar y los nombramientos que intentaban imponer entre ellos una severa deshumanización. Lo llamó Markasha con afecto, pues lo veía como la figura de cariñosa autoridad que tanta falta le había hecho durante ese tiempo.

Esa fue también la primera vez que compartieron un abrazo de despedida, y la promesa de reencontrarse en alguna misión futura.  

 

 

\- 3 -

Pocos meses antes de que Borodin fuese requerido para su entrenamiento como parte de la tripulación de uno de los prototipos nucleares, recibió una llamada de improviso, en la madrugada de un jueves.

Habían tenido una jornada de entrenamiento especialmente difícil, y se sentía muy cansado. Sin embargo, el sólo escuchar que era el Capitán Ramius quien le llamaba, hizo todo lo posible por desvanecer su somnolencia y acudir en apoyo del oficial superior. Aunque el sólo escuchar la voz de su amigo con tintes de desesperación, ligeramente rota debido a la noticia de que su esposa estaba en el hospital, atendida de urgencia, lo espabiló por completo.

Al llegar al nosocomio y entrar al área de espera, Vasily se acercó con cautela al oficial, llevando la gorra en sus manos, vistiendo su impecable uniforme, aunque el rastro de cansancio no abandonó nunca su rostro, y la angustia se sumó a su expresión. Ramius, sin embargo, agradeció sobremanera que hubiese acudido a su llamado, puesto que ahora sólo lo tenía a él.

—Vasha —musitó su nombre con voz quebrada al tenerlo a su lado. Lloraba por el dolor de la pérdida y la impotencia, dejando de lado su actitud imponente, mostrándose como sólo un hombre vencido por la desolación.

Vasily lo abrazó, pues de inmediato supo que el peor miedo que sintiera cuando su amigo le comentara lo ocurrido por teléfono, se había hecho realidad.

Los días siguientes al fatídico acontecimiento, Vasily no se despegó de su lado, mostrándole su apoyo incondicional en ese doloroso momento.

Sin embargo, mientras se llevaban a cabo las diligencias post-funerarias, ambos hombres se encontraron de pronto con la indignante noticia de que la esposa del Capitán Ramius había muerto debido a una negligencia médica, y no había nada que pudiesen hacer, más que esperar que el sistema de justicia se hiciese presente en ese caso.

En vano.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, la situación se estancaba a favor del corrupto médico.

Tres meses y medio se arrastraron perezosos sobre el asunto, llenando de desilusión el otrora fervoroso y devoto espíritu del Capitán, dándole una nueva justificación en sus pensamientos de rebelión hacia el sistema, contra las injusticias del mismo, como venía pensándolo desde hacía años.

Tres meses y medio, y él estaba listo para fraguar un plan en contra de la hipocresía que detestaba, pero que se había forzado a aceptar dentro del castrante sistema Militar soviético. Más para ello necesitaba apoyo, y personas fieles a su causa. Necesitaba amigos que lo comprendieran, que pensaran como él. Que lo siguieran en sus planes suicidas hacia una vida distinta, libre de la inmundicia que siempre amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

El primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, fue el de Vasily Borodin. Porque lo conocía, y sabía que no se negaría, porque se lo había dicho. Por lealtad, y por amor a ambos, a él y a Natalia, permanecería a su lado todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Sin dudarlo siquiera, y teniendo en cuenta que en poco menos de un año le entregarían el submarino que comandaría, Ramius llamó al oficial.

 

 

\- 4 -

Borodin esperó a que Ramius llegara al lugar en donde lo había citado, a una hora inusual, en un lugar igualmente inusual. Estaba fuera de una de las iglesias principales de San Petesburgo, en ropas de civil, como le había indicado el Capitán.

Tal como hacía un tiempo, Natalia, la esposa del Capitán lo citara también, días después de haber compartido la cena de despedida para su traslado la Academia Voroshílov del Estado Mayor.

Vasily recordó esa extraña pero jovial conversación que sostuvieron. Al parecer, ella era mucho más sensata y perspicaz que su esposo, mucho más cautelosa, y temía por su seguridad y su bienestar. Le había hecho infinidad de preguntas: desde las de rigor en el plano personal (su familia, el lugar en el que había crecido, sus intereses personales, su vida romántica), hasta las intenciones que pudiese tener al aceptar la amistad del Capitán.

Borodin había sido sincero con ella, respondiendo abierta y francamente cada cuestionamiento que le hacía, a veces con un velo de timidez, otras, con la determinación de ser un buen elemento y un mejor amigo y apoyo para el hombre que interesaba a ambos. Natalia lo escuchó con atención, y al final de su encuentro, ella lo besó en ambas mejillas, y le dijo algo que lo desconcertó sobremanera.

Sus palabras resonaron una vez más en su memoria.

“ _Markasha es un hombre testarudo, y puede meterse en muchos problemas. Tú pasas más tiempo que yo con él, Vasha, y he visto que eres un hombre cauto. Por eso te pido que lo cuides cuando yo no pueda hacerlo, por favor._ ”

No lo había entendido en ese momento, sin embargo, pensaba que ella había visto más de lo que él había querido mostrar.

Natalia había descubierto el sentimiento que el joven oficial ocultaba con grandes esfuerzos hacia su superior, y el interrogatorio se lo había confirmado, más en lugar de reprochárselo, lo hizo partícipe de su responsabilidad, junto a la de ella.

Y él la aceptó sin discusiones.

Pocos minutos más tarde, el Capitán llegó al punto de reunión casi irreconocible. Sin embargo, más allá de lo que el atuendo le otorgaba, su aspecto parecía revestido de un extraño estoicismo, y un frío desapasionamiento. Lo saludó con un beso ligero en la mejilla, desconcertándolo, y lo invitó a caminar hacia una de las bancas de piedra que rodeaban la construcción.

Sentados uno al lado del otro, en forma directa y concisa, Ramius le dio detalles de lo que había sucedido y lo que el médico responsable le había dicho como justificación.

—Trataron a Natalia en cuanto llegó al hospital, pero no le suministraron antibióticos franceses, ni medicinas reales —comentó con amargura—. Ese hombre me dijo que se habían terminado por la escasez. Los sustituyeron con antibióticos soviéticos, medicamentos de “emergencia popular”. Tú y yo sabemos lo que son esas cosas: se burlan de nosotros dándonos ampolletas llenas de agua destilada en lugar de antibiótico. Horas después de que llegamos, Natalia entró en coma, y murió sin que ese hombre moviese un dedo para evitarlo.

Vasily lo escuchaba con la indignación bullendo en su pecho.

¿Cómo era posible que trataran de esa forma a la esposa de uno de los pocos hombres de la Marina Soviética que realmente valía la pena? ¿Cómo era posible que el maldito aparato burocrático lo atizara de forma tan indigna?

—¿Harás algo al respecto, señor? —preguntó en voz baja, controlando la ira que amenazaba con estrangular su voz—. Porque esto no puede quedar impune. La negligencia de ese médico es bastante clara.

La indignación se volvió ira al ver que su superior negaba con un gesto, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—El doctor es miembro honorario del Partido —respondió con desazón—. No hay nada que hacer. Está mejor posicionado incluso que cualquier almirante con batallas ganadas que conozcas, Vasha. —Ambos guardaron silencio por espacio de un minuto, hasta que el Capitán volvió a hablar. Su voz llevaba un tono distinto, apagado y sombrío, pero al mismo tiempo, con un leve tinte de rebelión. —Sabes que te considero uno de mis más cercanos amigos, y que no te pediría hacer absolutamente nada que golpee tus principios. Pero necesito saber si puedo confiarte un antiguo deseo que se ha fortalecido desde que esta desgracia ocurrió.

Vasily lo observó críticamente por un momento, más no dudó en su respuesta.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Markasha —dijo con firmeza—. Sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidieras.

Si hubiese sido un tiempo más propicio, Ramius hubiese sonreído ante eso. Esta vez, sólo asintió.

—Bien. Porque eso es precisamente lo que voy a pedirte…


End file.
